The invention relates to a windshield wiper device for a motor vehicle with at least one wiper bearing and a fastening element that is connected to the vehicle body, wherein a decoupling element for decoupling noise is arranged between the at least one wiper bearing and the fastening element.
Pedestrians are completely unprotected in collisions with motor vehicles. In particular, the unyielding, hard parts beneath the engine hood often produce severe injuries when a pedestrian impacts a vehicle. The windshield wiper device is located in an area where pedestrians frequently hit a vehicle in an impact. The windshield wiper devices generally known from the prior art have the disadvantage that they represent a great danger of injury for a pedestrian in an impact with a vehicle.